Megumi Alone and Sad
by Sabishii Onna no ko
Summary: CH4 UPDATED I am Megumi.I don't know my father. My mom never told me anything about him, not one thing. I will NEVER for give her for that, and that is why I always call her Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.
1. Default Chapter

This is my second fanfic. I might change a few things along the way but this is what I have for now. Enjoy!  
  
Megumi Alone And Sad  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Return.  
  
"Leave now!!" Inuyasha yelled pulling out his Tetsusaiga then he put a kiss on Kagome's lips, "please go."  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome cried the grip on her child got tighter, but Inuyasha didn't listen to her as he ran off into the forest. Kagome used her free hand and clutched the Shikon no Tama. 'We still haven't collected all the pieces of the Shikon No Tama,' Kagome thought turning and dashing to the direction of the old Bone Eaters Well, 'and more demons are after the pieces I have. Of coarse we have more then Naruku has, but only by a little.'  
  
The human girl ran faster, but her worries for Inuyasha got greater. She knew that Inuyasha had told her to go back to her time because the demons that he was fighting were strong. Please be all right.Kagome thought tears coming to her eyes. She thought about Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Shippou, and of course Inuyasha. 'What if the die? What if Sango is already died along with Shippou, Kirara, and Miroku?' Kagome thought, Sango, Kirara, Shippou, and Miroku were separated from Inuyasha and herself and were fighting off the many other demons that want the Shikon fragments that they posses. Suddenly a demon steps in front of her cutting through her thoughts.  
  
Kagome gasps as an arrow strikes the demon down before it could even touch her. Kagome turned, "Kikyo.." The Priestess grabbed Kagome's free arm that was not holding the baby and led her in another direction.  
  
"Kikyo, where are we going?" Kagome asked.  
  
"This path will still lead us to the Bone Eaters Well."  
  
"Okay," Kagome responded, but wasn't really sure if she should let Kikyo help her. But before she could wiggle out of her grip they were at the dry Well. Kagome ran to it, but just looked down into the darkness of the well.  
  
"You should leave," Kikyo told her.  
  
"I know but what about Inuyasha?" Kikyo looked at the child as she heard Kagome speak.  
  
"I'll protect him with my life just leave, Kagome. Trust me." Kikyo grabbed Kagome's Shikon shards and ripped them off her neck then she pushed Kagome down the dry well, "Trust me and don't try to return this era it isn't-!" But Kagome didn't hear anymore.  
  
Kagome rose from the ground. She knew why Kikyo had pushed her down the well. Even Kikyo was scared of the demons. Kagome looked at her child with sad eyes. "I will name you Megumi. You are the daughter of Inuyasha and I." 


	2. The Popular Girl

~*~ Flashback 'Thoughts' "Spoken"  
  
Okay this chapter is a little bit longer. Please review!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Popular Girl 15 years later.  
  
"Hey Megumi!" A girl that was about 15 ran up to Megumi her backpack on her shoulder.  
  
"What?" Megumi stopped, she was in the middle of the hallway and the next class was about to start in five minutes.  
  
"Are you going to the dance?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You should go. Akira, Sayaka, Atsuko, and I are going." The girl named Ayame pointed to herself with a smile on her face and she added, "we all have boys that have already asked us to go with them."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't tell me..." Ayame stared at Megumi, "no one has asked you yet?"  
  
'I hate this.I hate being popular, my "friends" act like idiots and they laugh each time I don't have what they have. Like for example.they all are going to the dance with boys! And no boy has asked me yet and it is almost the end of the school day, the dance is on Saturday and today is Thursday! Don't keep your hopes up Megumi you know no boy is going to ask you,' Megumi thought to herself. 'Besides,' Megumi sighed and thought about her life. If she told her friends how much she hated them and stopped being their friend then she would be lonely.  
  
Everyone hated her except the people that were popular. Everyone thought that she was mean and a spoiled brat except the people that were like her, the people that were her "friends" those were the people that were popular like her.  
  
Megumi looked at the ground she didn't want to see Ayame started to laugh.  
  
"Megumi!!!" Megumi looked up to see who had spoken then gasped.  
  
"Hi, Otaru," Ayame greeted him with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Oh hi Ayame," Otaru looked at Megumi with his brown eyes. Megumi looked at him with her brown eyes. (AN: Megumi is 15 years old and she looks like Kagome!) Megumi looked away blushing. She had always liked him, but he was so popular and he was the cutest boy at school, every girl wished to be his girlfriend that was why she had almost no chance with him.  
  
"Megumi would you like to come to the dance with me?" Megumi looked at him again. 'Did he just say that he wanted me to come to the dance with him?' Megumi heard Ayame gasp.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Then we can go to the movies or something," Otaru, said, "so.do you want to come with me to the dance?"  
  
"Well." Megumi didn't know what to say, 'is this a dream?' "Okay."  
  
"Great I will pick you up at 7:00 pm." Otaru left toward his next class with a smile on his face."  
  
"Did he just asked me on a date too?" Megumi asked herself out loud. She turned to her friend. She still seemed to be shocked.  
  
"He did," Ayame, told Megumi, "I can't believe it! You will be the envy of all the girls in this school!"  
  
"I guess," Megumi ran to her next class.  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
The bell ran for the end of the last class. Lots of middle school and high school girls and boys gathered with their friends.  
  
"Megumi!" Akira and Sayaka yelled finding her in the crowd. Megumi turned to her friends as they caught up with her.  
  
"Ayame just told us," Sayaka started, "That you are going to the dance with Otaru and then on a date with him!"  
  
"Yea that's true," Megumi replied, hoping they wouldn't ask any questions.  
  
"The whole school already knows," Akira added. 'It wouldn't surprise me,' Megumi thought with a sigh.  
  
"So when did he ask you?" Sayaka asked.  
  
"Where? What did you do before you said yes?" Akira asked. 'Not again. I will have to tell them every single detail!' Megumi thought.  
  
AT HOME  
  
"Hello Megumi," Kagome opened the door for her then she gasped, "what had happened to you!!!!" Ms. Higurashi looked at Megumi's face. It had little scars and her arms had even bigger ones, "who did this to you?"  
  
"No one. I fell." Megumi answered her mother. Ms. Higurashi never married and she looked like a fifteen year old even though she was really thirty-two years old.  
  
"Stop being so stubborn and tell me the truth!"  
  
"That is the truth and besides I can take care of myself!" Megumi stomped into her room and closed the door. Megumi lay on her bed and thought about what had happened.  
  
~*~ She was just walking toward her home. Akira and Sayaka already had left her and she was all alone. She was just minding her own business until Yura and her two other friends arrived. Yura never liked her because she thought that Megumi had a great life and every day it seemed that she hated Megumi more. Yura liked Otaru a lot, but he never even looked at her or talked to her.  
  
"So Megumi you finally have someone to go to the dance with you?" Yura looked at her with hatred in her brown eyes. Then she grabbed her by the shirt and threw her on the sidewalk again, "why are you always in my way! You know I like Otaru and you steal him from me!" Yura grabbed Megumi again and this time threw her on the fence that was next to them. She grabbed Megumi again and held her up in the air. Yura's friends just watched yelling at Yura to stop, but Yura didn't listen.  
  
"You know what Yura?" Megumi asked her as if nothing had happened, "I think you are jealous, am I right? And you know what I hate the most? It's a girl that doesn't know when to keep her hands off!" Megumi then punched Yura hard in the face and Yura had to let go of her as she fell on the ground. ~*~  
  
Megumi groaned at the thoughts then she fell asleep on her own bed.  
  
So what do you think? Like it? Please Review! ^^ 


	3. The Night to the Dance

~*~ Flashback  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Spoken"  
  
-Song-  
  
*Time and Day and Place*  
  
Well, this is the next chapter. And thank you to all the people that reviewed ~^^~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this whole story. And I don't own the song either!  
  
Chapter 3  
The Night to the Dance  
  
'The day has flew by in a flash,' Megumi thought. She was searching for a dress in her closet. 'Tomorrow is finally Saturday. I am so excited!!!'  
  
"Meow." Megumi turned and saw Cloud on her bed.  
  
"So how is my Cloud?" Megumi asked her white kitten.  
  
"Meow.."Megumi turned back to her closet. Finally her eyes laid on a black shirt and skirt.  
  
"Oh my god, this is perfect!" Megumi pulled out the black tank top and the short black skirt from her closet. Megumi twirled around with the clothes as if they were Otaru then fell on her bed. "I really do like him," Megumi starred at the ceiling, "I am in love."  
  
-All day-  
-Staring at the ceiling-  
-Makin' friends with shadows on my wall  
  
Megumi rose from the bed and turned to her clock which marked the time, 'its already 10:00 pm. Maybe I should get some sleep.'  
  
-All night-  
-Hearing voices telling me-  
-that I should get some sleep-  
-Because tomorrow might be good for something-  
-Hold on-  
-Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown-  
-and I don't know why-  
  
'I'll sleep after I do my exercise!' Megumi went over to her window, opened it, and then she jumped out. The cold breeze on her face felt good as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch. When she hit the ground with her feet she ran threw the forest with speed. Megumi did this every night when it is dark. It was strange, she didn't know how she could run so fast, it was incredible, No regular human could do it she knew that. One time she thought that she would join a track team or something around that.  
  
-Well I'm not crazy-  
-I'm just a little unwell-  
-I know right now you can't tell-  
-But stay a while and maybe then you'll see-  
-A different side of me-  
-I'm not crazy-  
-I'm just a little impaired-  
-I know, right now you don't care-  
-But soon enough you're gonna think of me-  
And how I used to be-  
  
'I am so glad my friends or Kagome don't know that I do this.' Megumi thought with a smile. She jumped again and landed in the inside of her room then she went toward her bed to get some sleep for the big day tomorrow.  
  
*8:00 pm, The Night To The Dance*  
  
"Aren't you going to the dance, Megumi?" Kagome asked when she saw Megumi sitting by the window in the living room.  
  
'Where is he?' Megumi ignored Kagome's question and asked, "what time is it?"  
  
"8:45."  
  
"What!!??" Megumi grabbed her jacket and ran out of the house, " Have to go Kagome see ya at 10!"  
  
"Wait! Megumi!" But Megumi ran out of sight into the night. "Megumi."  
  
Once Megumi knew that Kagome couldn't see her she slowed down to think. 'He told me that he would pick me up at 7:00 right?' Megumi walked toward her school, which was still quite far. "Damn! Why is it so dark?" Megumi looked up; there was no moon,  
  
-Me,-  
-talking to myself in public-  
  
"Today is the new moon right? Urgh can't this get any worse?" She felt little drops of water touch her cheek as she continued to walk. 'I guess it can,' with that Megumi ran toward her school. As she ran her dark hair, darkened. Her human ears disappeared as if they were not there ever and new black dog-ears appeared on the top of her head. Megumi's beautiful brown eyes turned silver like a full moon. Her teeth were now sharp.  
  
Megumi pushed threw the door. As she opened it she could hear the party that awaited her inside and the boy she was going to kill with her own hands. Megumi closed the door behind her and laid her tired body on it.  
  
"Megumi-chan!!!" Megumi heard her friend Ayame call. Megumi looked up and she saw Ayame stop in front of her. 'Oh no!' Megumi thought as Ayame gasped when she saw her. "Megumi! What happened!? Look at yourself and.and," Ayame gasped again.  
  
"Will you stop that already? Where is Otaru? Is he around here?" Megumi asked looking around. Ayame reached out her hand and squeezed one of Megumi's dog-ears.  
  
'What in the world?' Ayame thought. "Megumi, what are those things on your head?"  
  
"What things?" Ayame pulled out a small mirror and handed it to Megumi.  
  
"Oh my goddess!!!" Megumi dropped the mirror and used her hands to cover her ears. She used her shoulder to push the door open. As the door closed Megumi started to run. 'What is wrong with me? My eyes, my hair, my ears?' Someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"Not now." Megumi started to say, but then stopped.  
  
"Hey, Megumi where were you going?" Otaru asked with a smile, "isn't the dance that way?' Otaru pointed to the school that was still visible, but then Megumi remembered what he had done to her and she felt anger and fire burn inside.  
  
"Let go of me!" Then Megumi punched him with all her might. Rain pored down between the two; both in silence as Otaru stayed on the ground and Megumi didn't dare to look at him. A few minutes past and they both stayed where they were.  
  
"Otaru!" She looked up to see who had spoken. It was Yura, "Otaru, are you alright?" Yura helped him up, "what happened?" Megumi didn't want to hear it so she ran, ran away like a coward. Tears seemed to fall, or was it the rain that was pouring on her face, clothes, and hair.  
  
"Otaru, what happened between you and Megumi?" Yura asked. As Megumi kept running she still heard them speaking.  
  
"I don't know." Yura saw her chance, 'Now I can be with Otaru since the bitch of Megumi isn't here.'  
  
"I am sorry Otaru," Yura told him with her fake sad voice.  
  
"Why is that, Yura?" Otaru starred at her, but she was looking down at the ground and it continued to rain.  
  
"It's just that.that," Yura forced tears to go down her face.  
  
"Are you crying?" Otaru grabbed Yura's chin and made her look into her eyes as her fake tears went down her face. "It's alright, Yura." Otaru put his arms around to comfort her, "lets go back to the dance."  
  
"Okay." Yura sniffed, really happy inside.  
  
*Inside the Shrine*  
  
Tears filled Megumi's eyes and they felt unstoppable. "Yura is going to tell everyone what happened! She probably saw the whole thing." Megumi didn't know what hurt her worse. The traitor of Otaru who is probably enjoying the dance with Yura who is probably happy, Yura who is probably going to spread a rumor that she had punched Otaru, Otaru not coming for her at 7:00 pm like he had promised, or everything all together.  
  
-And I know-  
-I know they've all been talkin' bout me-  
-I can hear them whisper-  
-And it makes me think that there must be something wrong with me-  
  
"Why did everything have to go so wrong!?" Megumi asked herself, as she walked down the steps to the old well. She sat on the rim of it as she thought to herself. 'Now Yura is probably enjoying her time with that.that.' She was also so confused. She didn't now whether she loved Otaru or hated him. 'I should hate him. He like dumped me!' Megumi felt tears rain down her face again and faster. She could here the rain outside the Higurashi shrine go 'plop, plop, plop' on the roof. Megumi searched into her pocket and pulled out a small shard. 'I wonder what this is?' Megumi thought as the small shard glowed in her hand with pinkish and purple light.  
  
~*~  
  
Megumi combed her hair in Kagome's room. "Okay, my hair is ready. Now what do I need?" She walked over to Kagome's closet and opened it. Instantly, something caught her eye. Megumi looked around the room to make sure that Kagome wasn't around. Then she quickly grabbed a school uniform. "This uniform looks so ugly, I can't even believe that they wore this kind of stuff, but I don't care about that." Megumi reached into one of the pockets of the uniform and pulled out a crystal shard. The little shard glowed in her hand and it gave her a strange feeling. 'I should take it with me for good luck.' Megumi put it into the skirt's pocket.  
  
~*~  
  
Megumi decided to forget about her troubles. She had friends' right? That was enough for her. She cleared her eyes and put the jewel shard back into her pocket. (AN: I know you must be thinking 'Why didn't Kagome sense the jewel shard this whole time?' Well let me explain. This was one of Kagome's uniforms that was old and she didn't think there would be any jewel shards anymore in the Modern time because she was really sure that Kikyo had taken them all from her and she sort of wants to forget about the Feudal Era and Inuyasha because now she has a child and she didn't want Megumi to live in the Feudal Era with all the demons and all that evil. *gasps for air* Long explanation well I'll carry one with the story. Email me if you don't understand -.-V) the girl heard footsteps come closer and closer her way. 'Oh no! I don't want to see anyone right now especially Kagome. I'll hide that's it! I'll hide in the bottom of the well. Megumi jumped down as she heard that shrine door's open, but then she heard no more.  
  
I guess this is a good spot to end this chapter. ^^ Don't worry Inuyasha will be in this story and most likely in the *covers mouth* I mean uh. please review ^^; 


	4. I am Megumi Higurashi

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story!  
  
I am sorry that I took so long to update.I was just having writers block with this story I don't know why. I hope everyone likes this chapter  
  
Chapter 4  
I am Megumi Higurashi  
  
Kagome looked out of her bedroom window. Nothing but rain fell from the sky right now. 'Where could you be Megumi?' ~*~ Kagome gasps as an arrow strikes the demon down before it could even touch her. Kagome turned, "Kikyo.." The Priestess grabbed Kagome's free arm that was not holding the baby and led her in another direction.  
  
"Kikyo, where are we going?" She asked, her voice was soft and uncertain.  
  
"This path will still lead us to the Bone Eaters Well."  
  
"Okay," Kagome responded, but wasn't really sure if she should let Kikyo help her. But before she could wiggle out of her grip they were at the dry Well. She ran to it, but just looked down into the darkness of the well.  
  
"You should leave," Kikyo told her.  
  
"I know but what about Inuyasha?" Kikyo looked at the child as she heard Kagome speak. "I'll protect him with my life just leave, Kagome. Trust me." Kikyo grabbed Kagome's Shikon shards and ripped them off her neck then she pushed Kagome down the dry well, "Trust me and don't try to return this era it isn't-!" But Kagome didn't hear anymore. ~*~  
  
'Could Inuyasha really be safe?' Kagome blinked and tried to keep tears from coming out, 'and where could Megumi be? I hope she is safe because I couldn't forgive myself if something bad happened to her. She is the only thing that reminds me of Inuyasha and keeps me from crying everyday for him. She should be my number one concern.' Then the tears spilled out.the tears that she had held in her eyes since Kikyo pushed her down the well. Those tears were for Inuyasha and Megumi, but mostly for Megumi because she would never ever meet her father.  
  
--*-- "Damnit!" Megumi raised her head, but she could feel the pain in it as if she broke her head or something. Megumi raised her tired body off the cold ground.  
  
"Oh, I'm in the well I almost forgot!" Megumi got ready then jumped. Her long hair flew a little in the air. She landed softly on the grass outside the well, but instead of being in a shrine like she thought she would be she was outside. Trees, grass, and soft glittering stars were all around.  
  
'I think I broke my head! This is bad! I am pretty sure I was in a shrine not outside!' Megumi thought, panicking a little. She decided not to scream out 'Hello' or anything-just stay quiet. All she wanted now was to lay on her soft comforting bed like any teenage girl whose boy she liked for a year now forgot about her and left her in her house waiting for him like a total idiot while he went to the dance! Megumi's face burned hot when she thought of it, 'I wish I punched him harder and Yura as well. ~*~ "Megumi, would you like to come to the dance with me?" Megumi looked at Otaru again. 'Did he just say that he wanted me to come to the dance with him?' Megumi heard Ayame gasp.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Then we can go to the movies or something," Otaru, said, "so.do you want to come with me to the dance?"  
  
"Well." Megumi didn't know what to say, 'is this a dream?' "Okay."  
  
"Great I will pick you up at 7:00 pm." Otaru left toward his next class with a smile on his face. ~*~ 'I never thought I would hate him!' Megumi walked into the forest not really paying attention to where she was going. ~*~ 'What in the world?' Ayame thought. "Megumi, what are those things on your head?"  
  
"What things?" Ayame pulled out a small mirror and handed it to Megumi.  
  
"Oh my goddess!!!" Megumi dropped the mirror and used her hands to cover her ears. She used her shoulder to push the door open. As the door closed Megumi started to run. 'What is wrong with me? My eyes, my hair, my ears?' Someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"Not now." Megumi started to say, but then stopped.  
  
"Hey, Megumi where were you going?" Otaru asked with a smile, "isn't the dance that way?' Otaru pointed to the school that was still visible, but then Megumi remembered what he had done to her and she felt anger and fire burn inside.  
  
"Let go of me!" Then Megumi punched him with all her might. Rain pored down between the two; both in silence as Otaru stayed on the ground and Megumi didn't dare to look at him. A few minutes past and they both stayed where they were.  
  
"Otaru!" She looked up to see who had spoken. It was Yura, "Otaru, are you alright?" Yura helped him up, "what happened?" Megumi didn't want to hear it so she ran, ran away like a coward. Tears seemed to fall, or was it the rain that was pouring on her face, clothes, and hair.  
  
"Otaru, what happened between you and Megumi?" Yura asked. As Megumi kept running she still heard them speaking.  
  
"I don't know." Yura saw her chance, 'Now I can be with Otaru since the bitch of Megumi isn't here.'  
  
"I am sorry Otaru," Yura told him with her fake sad voice.  
  
"Why is that, Yura?" Otaru starred at her, but she was looking down at the ground and it continued to rain.  
  
"It's just that.that," Yura forced tears to go down her face.  
  
"Are you crying?" Otaru grabbed Yura's chin and made her look into her eyes as her fake tears went down her face. "It's alright, Yura." Otaru put his arms around to comfort her, "lets go back to the dance."  
  
"Okay." Yura sniffed, really happy inside. ~*~ 'Damn her, I hate Yura; I bet she planned that all along. Well, she finally got her chance to be with Otaru! And I am not going to stop her!-' Megumi looked up as her little dog-ears wiggled a little, she heard some voices she had never heard before!  
  
"Inuyasha, do you know who it is?" Megumi could hear that it was a male voice, but she couldn't really see where it was coming from, everywhere she turned was dark!  
  
"No, but it seems that it is a demon," another male voice responded, "I think I should attack it before it attacks us!"  
  
"Inuyasha, you should have stayed with Kaede and Sango, I could handle it. Besides you are human now you can't fight!"  
  
Megumi stayed where she was as she heard the conversation, 'Are they talking about me?'  
  
"Besides, we can't attack every demon that comes around!"  
  
'Okay. They are defiantly not talking about me. Are they kids or something? And why are they talking about demons? Those are so old!' Megumi took a deep breath, and yelled, "Hello, anyone there? I am sort of lost can you help me?" there was no response until she heard feet walking over to where she was. Megumi turned and spotted someone with a staff and very old- fashioned clothes.  
  
"Don't move and you will not be harmed," the man spoke to her.  
  
"Who the hell are you? And why are you here?" another person with long black hair appeared next to him, at first he looked like a girl, but from the male voice she figured out that it was just a boy with long hair, but his attitude got on her nerves.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking that? I live here! I am just lost trying to find me house okay? I only asked for directions!" Megumi screamed back at them. The man with the staff seemed to think she couldn't hear him whisper to the boy with long hair that, "You should work on your attitude!"  
  
"Yea, you should!" Megumi yelled at them again, starting to get mad.  
  
"I am so very sorry," the man with the staff started out, "I am Miroku, and I just thought you were some demon, I am also sorry for my friend's behavior, he's been acting like that lately."  
  
"Feh, well I am not sorry for anything," The boy with the long hair responded, annoying Megumi again, 'Why that arrogant little...' she thought. The man named Miroku sighed, "May I ask your name, maiden?"  
  
"My name is Megumi."  
  
"Oh I see what a beautiful name."  
  
"Miroku you better not land a single hand on her!" The boy yelled out to Miroku. 'What does he mean by that?' Megumi thought.  
  
"Why Inuyasha I can't believe you think I would do that to a girl I just met!"  
  
"I don't know, Miroku." the boy named Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Well, we can't just leave her here. Lady Megumi will you like to come with us?" Megumi was hesitant to answer, but in the end she replied, "Sure, but you can just call me Megumi, everyone does."  
  
--*--  
  
Megumi started to get nervous. Her hands were all sweaty and she could feel sweat come down her fore head. She walked between Miroku and Inuyasha silently and there was a lull silence between all of them. There wasn't much light around them since it was clear that there was no moon only a few stars in the dark sky.  
  
There in the darkness Megumi could see little houses, but they weren't like the houses her Modern Time. They were old looking as if they were from the Feudal Era or something.(AN: This is a village where Kaede lives) All of them stopped in front of one of them and opened the 'Door'. Megumi went in first and inside was a soft fire. A girl and an old woman were around it. Inuyasha and Miroku followed close behind.  
  
"Megumi, this is Sango," Miroku pointed to the girl then to the old woman, "and this is Kaede." Megumi smiled, but she felt really uncomfortable and stood where she was Miroku next to her.  
  
Miroku took her hand and lead her close to the fire and then everyone gasped even Inuyasha's eyes were shocked.  
  
"You're a. a.demon," the girl named Sango cried out, "and you have dog ears just like Inuyasha!" Sango stood up and grabbed her amazingly huge boomerang that was right beside her. But she fell back down on her knees; she seemed to be in pain. Miroku left Megumi's side and went over with Sango then both of them left the house, but before she went out the door the girl Megumi just met said, "If Kagome was here I wouldn't be like this, Inuyasha!" then they left together.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha screamed at Megumi again with the same tone as before.  
  
She turned to him and answered, "I am Megumi! I told you that already you weirdo!"  
  
"Who are you calling that you.you.-"  
  
The old woman chimed in into their fight, "Stop barking InuYasha and sit down."  
  
"Yea, Inuyasha just sit-" As Megumi said sit Inuyasha fell down head first into the floor. Kaede starred at Megumi again in shock.  
  
'What's happening with me?' Megumi fell on her knees as Inuyasha raised his head from the hole. "I am sorry, Inuyasha, I'm just so confused." Tears formed in her eyes and spilled out of her silver eyes.  
  
"Megumi." Inuyasha whispered to her.  
  
"I don't know how I got these.these things on my head, but they scare me."  
  
"It maybe only for today, Megumi" Kaede told her, "tomorrow you will be better, you better go to sleep."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Well, end of chapter sorry again for taking to long. And Please review! 


End file.
